Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology is a high-bandwidth and/or high-speed data transmission technology implemented using twisted pair wires, e.g. unshielded twisted pairs. For example, DSL technologies include Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), Very-high-bit-rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN)-based Digital Subscriber Line (IDSL), and Single-pair High-bit-rate Digital Subscriber Line (SHDSL). In many DSL communication systems, a power amplifier (PA), which is sometimes called a line driver, is typically used to amplify the output signal before it is sent to the transmission media, e.g. twisted pair wires. The line driver can consume a large percentage of the total power used by the DSL system. As semiconductor technologies improve, the power consumption for digital signal processing of the DSL system has been reduced considerably, but the power consumption of the line driver still remains substantially high. As a result, the line driver may consume even a larger percentage of the total power used in the DSL system.